TMNT:A Violent Love Story
by LeoraiLove
Summary: When the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles keep growing up, they begin to develop girlfriends. Please read this awesome fan fiction, and follow along your favorite couples. Apriltello, Leorai, and many more!
1. Chapter 1: The News

**TMNT: A** **Violent** **Love** **Story**

Raph POV

I turn the page of my comic book, when all of a sudden someone comes running into the lair. I think it's one of my brothers so I just keep reading my comic.

"Is Leo here?" A sweet voice says. I recognize Karai' s voice. "

"Why the hell are you here?" I ask. One of my brother's, Leo, has a crush on Karai. But she is daughter of the Shredder so I'm not ready to trust her quite yet.

"I'm not answering foolish questions Raph. Now where is Leo?" Karai asks. She sounds serious, but I decide to keep joking around.

"Oh come on Karai. Wanna read comics with me?" I ask with a smirk. All of sudden Leo comes running in.

"Karai there you are!" My brother says with a smile. They run up and hug each other. Yuck! Love.

"Meet me on the rooftop. We have important business to take care of." Karai says. Leo nods and they run out of the lair together. Oh, great! I think. Probably just another excuse to go make out.

Leo POV

Once we get out of the sewer, on the roof Karai stops in her tracks. I stop too. She turns to face me.

"Hey. I was talking to my dad earlier. About what you said to me yesterday. How you sorta liked me." She says calmly. But I can see the excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah." I say. I can feel myself blushing. This is so embarrassing! I think.

"Well the Shredder said I can join the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! If your sensei is okay with it." Karai explains . At this point, she clearly isn't trying to hide her excitement.

"Wow! Karai that's- great..." I say. My excitement faded.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

Donnie POV

"This could possibly be the one!" I say to myself. I yawn. My analog clock reads 2:56 a.m. I yawn again, then head towards my room. I couldn't help but notice the light was still on in Leo's room. So I quietly open the door and peek in.

"Leo?" I whisper. No answer. "Leo, you awake?" I whisper again.

I hear a female voice. "Leo, is that Donnie?"

"Yes." I recognize Leo's voice.

A figure appears at the door. Leo.

"D, what are you doing here?" He asks in a demanding whisper.

"I, uh... Nothing," I say. I quietly close the door, and walk to my room.

I climb in my bed, and pull the covers up to my chin. I turn on my side, and drift off to sleep.

In my dream, I see a tall, lean girl, with a yellow jersey on. Her hair is up in a ponytail. I recognize her as my number one crush. April O'Neil. All of a sudden, a boy in a skeleton hockey mask walks up to April. He takes off his mask, and they starting kissing.

I wake up with a start. My alarm clock reads 6:37 a.m. I run to my laboratory. I pick up a test tube with a pink liquid inside.

Earlier, I had thought this love potion was perfected. So I take a heart shaped box, and make Mikey' s recipe for deluxe chocolates. I mix it up, and add the secret ingredient, the love potion. I put the chocolates in the box. I take the box and run to get my skateboard from the lair. I climb up the ladder out of the sewer and hop on my skateboard. I begin skateboarding to April's apartment. Raph POV

I yawn, and then decide to finally get out of bed. I walk down the hall to Donnie' s lab. He usually gets up early to work on one of his dumb inventions. But he wasn't there.

I just shrugged my shoulders and headed to the kitchen. Maybe Donnie was in there eating breakfast. But when I got in the kitchen, Mikey and Ice Cream Kitty were the only people there.

"Hey Mikey, have you seen Donnie lately?" I ask in a tired voice.

"No. Why, have you seen him?" Mikey answers.

I shake my head. "What's for breakfast?" I ask, as my stomach grumbles.

"Bacon and eggs. With OJ of course!" Mikey responds, excitedly.

I simply nod my head. Then Donnie comes, his skateboard in his arms.

"Hey Donnie! You hungry?" Mikey says enthusiastically.

Donnie stares at us like we are psycho murderers or something. "You guys are awake?" He stutters..

"Yeah. It's almost 10 o'clock." I tell Donnie.

"Oh. I was just out skateboarding. As you can probably tell already..." Donnie says.

"Where were you really?" I demand. Donnie usually doesn't enjoy skateboarding. He would rather spend hours and hours working in his lab.

"I told you. I was out skateboarding!" Donnie insists. He goes and puts his skateboard away.

I roll my eyes. "Do you believe this?" I ask Mikey.

"Yeah. Now breakfast is ready, want some?" Mikey says.

I just roll my eyes again and take a sip of my orange juice. Donnie walks into the kitchen and takes a strip of bacon.

"Where's Leo?" Donnie asks, like everything is okay in the World.

"Sleeping I guess." I reply.

"Want me to go check on him? He doesn't sleep in this late usually." Donnie replies.

I shrug my shoulders. "Whatever."

Donnie walks out of the kitchen while finishing his bacon.

"What are we doing today?" Mikey asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Then I smirk. Is Mikey treating me like I'm the leader? I beam.

"I don't know." I say.

"Oh. I think I'm gonna teach Ice Cream Kitty to opera sing!" Mikey says proudly.

"Okay. I'm gonna visit Mona Lisa." I say. Mona Lisa is my huge crush! She is a mutant lizard.

"Oooo! Leo's gonna be mad!" Mikey says.

"Why does he care?" I ask. I really didn't care much about what Leo thought.

"Because! He's the leader. He will want you training. Not hanging out with a girl!" Mikey says, with wide eyes.

I just shrug my shoulders for about the 17th time today. I get my skateboard and head out of the sewer.

Karai POV

I'm laying on the floor of Leo's bedroom when there is a quiet knock on the door.

"Leo?" I ask, expecting he would know who it is.

A voice whispers. "Leo, you awake?" It was Donnie, again.

"Is that Donnie?! Again?!" I ask.

"Yeah, sorry Karai. Let me go talk to him." Leo tells me. He walks to the door and opens it just enough so he can slip out of the room. He talks to Donnie.

"Donnie, what is up with you?" Leo asks, whisper yelling.

"Sorry. Uh, Mikey and Raph wanted me to see if you were awake." Donnie says in a worried voice.

"I don't care! The point is, you came in my room earlier, and your here again now! Why are you being so... sneaky?! You're not usually like this." This time Leo raises his voice a little.

I sit up and take one of Leo's Space Heroes comic books.

I flip through a few pages, then set it down.

Leo finally comes back into the room. "I'm gonna go talk to Sensei about having you stay with us." Leo says. "And Donnie is telling the others you're here." A surprised look flashes over my face. "I thought you said we were keeping this a secret!" I exclaim.

"Sorry, but we couldn't hide it for much longer!" Leo exclaims. I nod my head. I guess he's right, I think to myself.

"Can I have breakfast, I'm starving." I explain.

"Yeah, you can go in the kitchen. Donnie says we are having bacon, eggs, and orange juice." Leo explains.

I nod and head to the kitchen.

"She's what? Who? Karai?!" I hear Raph complaining as I enter the kitchen.

I hesitate. "Hey guys." I say. All goes silent.

"And there she is now!" Raph finishes. He talks to me like I'm a little baby. "Hey Karai! Do you know where Leo is?"

I shake my head. It goes silent again. Then Leo comes running into the kitchen.

"Karai! I have great news!" Leo exclaims.

"What is it?" I ask. I'm very excited.

"Splinter! He said you can stay with us!" Leo concludes as he smiles.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers

Author Note: I hope you guys are enjoying my fanfic so far. I hope you review my fanfic and follow me. Thanks, I appreciate it. And enjoy the next chapter! -LeoraiLove

Raph POV

"She can what?!" I ask. I an furious with Leo right now. Daughter of the Shredder, living with us? What was he crazy?

"She can stay with us. Fight alongside us. Hang out with us. Pretty much be like us!" Leo says matter of factly. A huge smile spread across his face, as fast as a contagious disease.

Leo and I were very close, but we didn't like to show it. We had a friendship handshake too. But we didn't like to do it when anyone was around. But even though Leo and I are friends, we usually don't get along, and we hardly ever agree. If Leo were happy about something, I most likely wasn't. Like this. Leo was full of excitement and joy that Karai could stay with us. I on the other hand, so mad about it.

I thought to myself. What the hell are we gonna do? The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles included me, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. What are we gonna do now? Be the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Karai?! And our name was the honestly the least of my worries.

"Oh, cool." Donnie says. I could tell he didn't mind, but he also didn't care. Mikey was a little more excited than Donnie, but not too enthusiastic.

"Cool! This is gonna be fun! She can help me teach Ice Cream Kitty to opera sing!" Mikey yelped.

Leo laughs and rolls his eyes in a joking around sort of way.

"Well I'm glad you two are excited. What about you Raph?" Leo asks. He turns me, and the other three sets of eyes follow. All eyes were on me.

"Yay. Fun." I say sarcastically.

Leo nods his head and turns back to Karai. I knew Leo could tell I wasn't too happy. Even Mikey could tell, and that's saying a lot. Later Leo would probably make me come in his bedroom where he would give me some dumb speech about how I should respect Karai. It's just the kind of lame thing he would do!

"Let's have family movie night tonight! With Karai!" Mikey shouts.

"Great idea." Leo remarks. Donnie shrugs his shoulders, but I just roll my eyes. And of course, Leo just happens to see.

"Hey Raph, can you come with me real quick?" Leo asks. Here comes the speech, I think to myself. I roll my eyes again and follow Leo to his room.

"Raph, what the heck is up with you? Why we're acting so mean around my girlfriend?" Leo asks seriously.

I begin to chuckle. I may sound like and idiot snorting like a pig, but I could honestly care less. I slap my knee and continue my laughing riot. I look up at Leo and see a stern look upon his face.

"Okay, sorry bro. I just thought it was funny what you said. How Karai was your girlfriend! How pathetic!" I say in taunting tone.

Leo just glares at me. I try and pretend to be sincere just to get out of this pointless conversation. But it doesn't work. There's stubborn ole' Leo for ya!

Karai POV

I am sitting in the kitchen Mikey staring at me, Donnie drinking his orange juice. I decide to break the silence. I thought that maybe I should get to know Mikey and Donnie a little better.

"So, what do you guys enjoy doing in your free time?" I ask. I try and sound as joyful as possible, but Donnie could clearly tell I wasn't enjoy social time at all. So he just rolls his eyes, but answers the question anyways.

"Well I enjoy science experiments and doing stuff in my personal laboratory." Donnie says.

"I like skateboarding." Mikey says happily. "Oh, and playing with Ice Cream Kitty!" Mikey finishes.

I nod my head. When will Leo be back? I tap my foot impatiently. He may only have been gone for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

Raph POV

As Leo goes on and on about how I should respect Karai, I just roll my eyes and tap my foot.

"So can you be nicer tonight? When we have family movie night?" Leo finishes. He looks at me, expecting an answer.

That really ticked me off.

"Family movie night?" I ask angrily. "Karai is not family! She's just some girl your obsessed with, she is not family!" I say. Leo looks hurt.

"Okay. But please don't ruin this moment. I'm Karai and I can bond a little bit. And you know how much Mikey enjoys movie night." Leo concludes. "I guess you can leave. "

I get up and sprint out of the door. Finally! Is all I thought to myself.

I run out the door into the kitchen. I talk really fast to Mikey.

"Hey Mikey, wanna go skateboarding? Okay great, I'll meet you at the skate park!" I say. Mikey looks stunned. But he walks to the lair and grabs his skateboard.

I climb out of the sewer, skateboard tucked under my arm. Mikey follows. We get up and out of the sewer. We hop on our skateboards and head in a direction that is not going towards the skate park. But Mikey doesn't seem to notice. We just keep skating along.

Finally we reach an apartment building. April lives here. But another important girl in my life live here as well. Mona Lisa.

Now that my brothers and I completed college, I wanted to move into my own place. Maybe even move in with my crush Mona Lisa.

Finally Mikey notices where we are. "Have we come to see April?" He asks confused.

I just shake my head, and dismount my skateboard. Mikey does the same. We grab our skateboards and head to Mona' s apartment.

"Is this where Casey lives?" Mikey asks. But I still ignore him. Until I reach the front porch. I tap Mikey' s shoulder.

"Hey bro. Go hide in those bushes over there." I instruct.

I point towards a big hedge of raspberry bushes.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4: The Pizza

Author Note: Hey. Just wanted to tell you guys that if you have any ideas, constructive criticism, stuff like that to please private message me. Thanks, and enjoy! -LeoraiLove

Leo POV

Raph has been out of sight for the past hour. Mikey ha been missing too. Karai and I were sitting in front of the TV watching the new episode of Space Heroes.

"Who's that guy?" Karai asks. She points to my favorite character, Captain Ryan.

"That's Captain Ryan. He's my favorite character." I explain. I felt a little nerdy saying this. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of my new girlfriend. Last night, we made our dating relationship official.

"He seems like you." Karai continues. I smile. I also thought Captain Ryan and I were a similar.

"He's hot." Karai says. I blush. I didn't see that coming.

"So..." I start. She smiles.

"Where's Mikey? When are we starting movie night?" Karai asks. She is a good actress, I must say. I could tell that both of us weren't too crazy about this whole movie night thing.

"I don't know. Mikey and Raph have both been gone for about an hour now." I begin to say. Then Donnie walks in the room.

"Leo, can you come in my lab with me?" Donnie asks. Mikey is gone and he is usually Donnie' s test subject. So I guess it's my turn.

I turn and look at Karai. She practically reads my mind. She nods her head and continues to watch Space Heroes.

I walk into Donnie' s lab. I see a pink liquid inside a test tube.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to the liquid in the bottle.

"Oh, nothing." Donnie says. He blushes. I shrug my shoulders and walk to another table.

"Leo, can you do me a favor?" Donnie asks. I nod. "Can you eat that slice of pepperoni pizza?" Donnie finishes.

I walk over to another lab table where a slice of pizza sits on a green paper plate.

I nod. I take a small nibble out of the tasty food.

"What is this supposed to do to me?" I ask. I probably should've asked this question before I took even the tiniest bite. "Well it's supposed to turn you into a Foot Soldier for one hour. Raph told me to make it because he didn't trust Karai. This way, you can pretend to sneak in the lair and talk to Karai as a Foot Soldier. Find out if she's trustworthy or

not." Donnie says casually.

By the time he finishes, my eyes are wide with terror.

"No! Raph told you to do this?! And you obeyed?! Donnie this is so unlike you!" I shout.

"Sorry. But he promised me he'd help get April to go on a date with me!" Donnie surrenders.

I roll my eyes. Then, all goes black. All goes silent.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
